Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series
The Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series is a Final Fantasy sub-franchise made exclusively on Nintendo consoles, based off the original game, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, that was released in 2004. At E3 2006 it was announced that a series of games would be released based around the world of the first game. Games The following are the games released so far in the series. *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' is the original game released for the GameCube. *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' is prequel of Chrystal Chronicles released for the Nintendo DS. It follows the tales of twin siblings Yuri and Chelinka. *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King'' is a sequel for the Nintendo Wii available only through WiiWare. It takes place directly after the original game when the Miasma has cleared up and the young King Leo begins to restore his Kingdom. *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' is said to be a sequel to Ring of Fates. A game for both the Nintendo Wii and the Nintendo DS, it follows the tale of a girl named Charlotta and a mysterious crystal. *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' is a sequel game for the Nintendo Wii, taking place long, long after the original Crystal Chronicles. Apart from rumors on the status of its development, there are very few details about this game. Manga Two manga addations based on the series have also been made. Neither has seen release outside of Japan. *'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Beyond the Endless Sky' (ファイナルファンタジー・クリスタルクロニクル はてなきそらのむこうに)| - A three-volume manga based on the original game. Art by Ryunosuke Ichikawa. *'Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates 4-Panel Anthology Comic' (ファイナルファンタジー・クリスタルクロニクル リング・オブ・フェイト 4コマアンソロジーコミック) - A manga based on Ring of Fates. Key Staff *Akitoshi Kawazu - Executive Producer of the Crystal Chronicles series. *Toshiyuki Itahana - Character designer for the Crystal Chronicles games; director of The Crystal Bearers *Kumi Tanioka - Composer for the Crystal Chronicles games Themes Besides each game taking place in the same world, the Crystal Chronicles series has some recurring themes. *'Crystals' are usually a main part of the story and revolve around a peice of the Great Crystal or the Great Crystal itself. In Crystal Chronicles shards of the Great Crystal protected everyone from the Miasma. In Ring of Fates the main antagonist Pope Galdes is trying to obtain the power of the Great Crystal. Crystals are also part of peoples everyday life, one specifically Chelinka held when she was born plays an important role in the life of her and her brother Yuri. In My Life as a King a shard of the Great Crystal grants King Leo the power of "Architek" to help rebuild his Kingdom. *'Family' plays a role in the life of the main characters. In Crystal Chronicles characters receive letters from family members and the players reply to the letter effect the type of gifts they receive from family members. In Ring of Fates the story revolves around the relationship between the twin brother and sister, Yuri and Chelinka. In My Life as a King the story deals with King Leo relationship with his father, the former King, King Epitav. Also the relationship citizens have with their families help in the reconstruction of Padarak. *'Memories' sometimes play a large or small role in the story. In Crystal Chronicles many characters start to forget things or in some cases lose huge chunks of their memories, such as the case with the Black Knight. In Ring of Fates Yuri and Chelinka must help heal the soul of their father with his memories of the past. In My Life as a King King Leo's memories of his old kingdom are what help create the buildings using Architek. Some buildings that he has never seen before are created with the help of the Moogle Brothers memories of their old homeland. External links *[http://www.ffccnews.jp/ Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles News] - Official blog that updates with information on the latest entries in the Crystal Chronicles series. *[http://na.square-enix.com/ffccnews/ Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles News] - The North American version of the Japanese news blog. Category:Compilations